


Outside

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Camping, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: Ray has never been camping before. Crow Horse finds this unacceptable.<br/>AUTHOR’S NOTES: Written for dailyfics prompt #2, <i>skin</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

  
Ray had lived all of his life in the city, which meant a few things. It meant that he was used to having the power to conjure foods from foreign lands to his doorstep, and that he generally only saw wildlife squished on the highway, or when he was shooing it away from garbage can spelunking. And, because Ray had been raised by city people who had no interest, really, in what lay beyond paved roads and reliable indoor plumbing, this also meant that he had never gone camping.

Ray had never given the issue much thought, but the idea clearly offended Crow Horse.

“Damn, Ray, it’s like you were raised in captivity.”

Ray didn’t think that was fair, but he agreed to go camping, anyway.

They drove Ray’s truck to some secret spot Crow Horse knew. And because Crow Horse’s definition of roughing it meant _really_ roughing it, they strapped the gear to their backs and hiked for a few miles out into the Badlands, the truck disappearing against the horizon.

Ray missed running water, and he didn’t much care for the food; they cooked it over the campfire, which made everything taste like char. But it was pretty country, and it was nice to have the stars overhead. There were so many more stars out here, where the sky wasn’t congested with car exhaust and God knew what other pollutants city dwellers coughed up into the air. They sat out, just looking at the night sky and not saying much, until the bone-deep cold of a desert night got to them. They put out the fire and snuck into the tent.

Ray frowned. “You only brought one sleeping bag.”

Crow Horse chuckled, and put an arm around Ray’s ribs, pulling Ray back against his chest. His free hand started working down Ray’s fly. “It sleeps two, honey.”

They made love in the warm cocoon of the sleeping bag. Ray’s cries echoed off the canyons.

***

In the morning, they ate some more smoky campfire food, and then went for a hike. Ray was in good shape, but the terrain was challenging and the sun was high and hot, and he was pleased when their destination turned out to be a little lake. He was kneeling by the water’s edge, thirsty-skinned, when he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

“What are you doing?”

Crow Horse froze in the action of yanking off a boot. “Goin’ swimming.”

Ray looked around—even though they hadn’t seen a soul on the hike up—to make sure they were alone.

“Naked?” he asked, blushing when his voice didn’t quite make it out full-strength.

“Well, I sure as hell ain’t doin’ it with my clothes on, Ray.”

Crow Horse pulled his shirt off over his head. Ray goggled.

“I—but—what if someone sees?”

“Lucky them,” Crow Horse said. He stripped off his jeans and shorts and then walked, bare-assed, into the water. He arched a brow at Ray. “You comin’?”

Ray looked around again. He watched Crow Horse’s shoulders flex as he butterfly-stroked out into the middle of the lake. Ray rubbed at the bridge of his nose; his skin felt taut with heat, crusty with dried sweat. And the water did look good . . .

Ray looked around for a third time, verifying that no peeping Toms had popped up since the last time he checked, five seconds ago. Then he started to undress.

***

They swam until they were tired, and then made their way to the shore. Ray stretched out in the surf, half in the water and half on the cool, sandy shore. Crow Horse plopped down next to him, balancing himself on one arm. His hair hung in wet curls, and Ray couldn’t resist reaching up and tugging one. Usually Crow Horse got testy about Ray pulling his hair, but this time he let it go. He leaned down and kissed him, and then ran one hand over Ray’s belly, the skin still slick with water.

He studied Ray a long moment, unspeaking. Then he leaned down and kissed Ray’s nose. Ray laughed.

Crow Horse patted his cheek fondly. “You’re sunburnt, honey.”

Ray relaxed back into the soft earth. “That’s okay. I think I still like camping.”

“Oh yeah? What was your favorite part?”

Ray bit his lip. He brushed his knuckles over the inside of Crow Horse’s thigh. 

“Last night,” he said. “In the tent.”

Crow Horse chuckled. He moved over Ray, straddling him at the waist, a hand planted on either side of Ray’s head.

“You ever had sex outside before?”

“Last night—”

Crow Horse shook his head. “Last night we were in the tent. I mean really outside, out in the open.”

Ray felt a shiver of nerves and arousal run through him. He shook his head. 

Crow Horse leaned over him, his hair dripping on Ray’s sun-sensitive skin. Crow Horse purred against Ray’s ear: “How would you like to?”

Ray moaned. He pulled Crow Horse down on top of him.

Yup. He liked camping.  



End file.
